


You and me.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [20]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another alternative ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me.

Maura and Jane are at Maura's place.

  

"So I called Agent Davis, told him yes."

"That's great I'm so happy for you." replies Jane

"Thanks."

"Did they give you a place?" asks Maura

 

Jane nods.

 

"When are you moving?"

"I don't think I want that." replies Jane

"Do you have another place in mind?

"Where I live now." replies Jane

"I thought you were taking the job."

"I am." replies Jane

"So you'll just gonna commute back and forth."

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Jane that's impossible, firstly you'll be exhausted."

"I don't want to leave this place. I'll miss...everyone." replies Jane

"Well you either take the job and move or stay and turn it down."

"I guess I'm turning it down then."

"Ok, don't make that decision so quickly. Why don't we go up there and look at it."

"We?" replies Jane

"Yea, I'm due some time off work." replies Maura

"You'd do that for me."

"Of course." replies Maura

 

Jane and Maura travel to Washington DC 3 days later.

Jane puts the phone down.

 

"That was Agent Davis, he wants to have dinner."

"Ok, well I'll just gonna do a bit of sightseeing."

"With both of us."

"I think Agent Davis wants to have dinner with you." replies Maura

"Maura he knows you're here."

"Still." replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I'll call you when I'm done."

"Or don't...you know, no rush."

 

Maura enters the bathroom.

 

"He's not my type anyway."

"Sure." replies Maura

 

1 hour later a car arrives to pick Jane up.

 

The next evening.

 

"How did the dinner go."

"Great, he showed me the place."

"And?" asks Maura

"I loved it."

"So I guess you'll be taking it then."

 

Jane nods.

 

"I'll be crazy not to."

 

A tear drops from Jane's eye.

 

"This probably isn't what you imagined when you said you'd come up here with me."

"All I want is for you to be happy Jane." replies Maura.

 

Jane wipes her eyes with a hand.

 

"Where did you get to?"

 

Maura doesn't answer.

 

"Washington monument?"

"How would you feel about having a roommate."

"Why do you ask?" replies Jane

"There's position going at the WPD, Medical examiner."

"Washington Police Department?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"Apparently the current guy just up and quit."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask." replies Maura

"Are you serious?"

"I didn't think it was any of my business, but one of the tech guys did mention he was moving to Hawaii."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"There's nothing keeping me in Boston."

"What about your job?"

"I will basically be doing what I do there over here." replies Maura

"So you're just gonna drop everything. People already think were dating, this is going to confirm it."

"I have everything I need, only thing I don't have is a place to stay."

"What if I say no?" replies Jane

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"I taking that job no matter what...look I believe that everything happens for a reason. I was meant to come up here with you, meant to take that job in Boston...meet you."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"So do I need to start looking for a place."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only way that I will except Jane moving. I mean it's not set in stone that she is yet, it's looking pretty likely though.


End file.
